Many different plastic compressor housings are known from the prior art.
For example, DE 103 14 209 B3 discloses a housing for a radial compressor and a method for manufacturing the housing. The housing comprises a first housing part that comprises two individual elements, each of which can be produced from a thermoset material. A first individual element can be firmly connected to a second individual element. To this end, the first individual element has a recess and/or at least one cavity to which a recess and/or a cavity in the second individual element can be assigned such that a cavity system is defined by the two individual elements firmly connected to one another, in which cavity system a flowable and solidifying composite material, such as an adhesive or a thermoplastic material, can be inserted to form a firm bond of the two individual elements. Although this housing has proven successful in principle, the geometry of the housing is limited to certain cross-sectional shapes. For example, when produced from a thermoset material, the individual elements are embodied in molds, wherein it is necessary for undercuts or the like to be omitted for demolding the individual elements.
To overcome these disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,463 B1 proposes a die cast housing for centrifugal compressors. The housing comprises two housing parts that are connected to one another via a threaded connection. A first housing part forms a rear wall, while a second housing part forms an upper shell. The second housing part is embodied in two pieces, wherein the cross-sectional geometry of the individual elements is embodied such that they can be shaped by means of a mold, wherein undercuts can be omitted. However, it is a disadvantage with this housing that, due to an inadequate securing of the individual elements to one another, it cannot withstand the extreme loads, such as those occurring in a turbocharger.
Furthermore, DE 102 60 042 A1 discloses a generic plastic compressor housing in the form of a turbocharger housing. The turbocharger housing has a compressor housing made of a thermoset material, which compressor housing is formed by a first housing part in the form of a compressor rear wall of a thermoset material and a second housing part in the form of a compressor front section, wherein the compressor front section is embodied by two individual elements in the form of an upper shell and a bearing shell. A connection between the upper shell and the bearing shell is achieved through an adhesive connection and/or a snap-on connection. It is likewise disadvantageous with this turbocharger housing that a detachment of the connection of the bearing shell from the upper shell may occur with the high loads that can occur within a turbocharger, so that, for example, a destruction of the housing occurs with a containment test, wherein the housing represents a potential threat of injuries and damage to objects and persons in the vicinity due to individual parts flying around.